


Love by First Hiccup

by shk_1991



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bipolar Even Bech Næsheim, Bottom Even Bech Næsheim, F/M, First Time, High School, Jealousy, Love at First Sight, M/M, Top Isak Valtersen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shk_1991/pseuds/shk_1991
Summary: My name is Isak Valtersen I’m 17 years old just moved to Oslo a couple weeks ago and have just started school a few days ago. It all happened at school. It was where I saw him for the first time and right that second I was hit by an epidemic. And we’re not just talking about an everyday kind of epidemic like chicken pox or the flu. Nope, we’re talking about a case of totally, incurable, “Even-itis”.I don't own this story, it was made as a movie with the same title, just thought it would be fun making a EVAK edition.





	1. "Even-Itis"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3 Please leave comments and kudos <3

~~~~

My name is Isak Valtersen I’m 17 years old just moved to Oslo a couple weeks ago and have just started school a few days ago. It all happened at school. It was where I saw him for the first time and right that second I was hit by an epidemic. And we’re not just talking about an everyday kind of epidemic like chicken pox or the flu. Nope, we’re talking about a case of totally, incurable, “Even-itis”.

Before you say “Hey, Even is a boy’s name, right?” yeah, this is not a typical boy meets girl story because... I’m gay. I have known all my life in a way.

I haven’t just been hit by this epidemic because he the most beautiful guy in the history of the world, it’s because well… I don’t even know how to put it.

The first time I saw him, I was standing in the cantina ordering something to eat with my new buddies Jonas and Magnus. They were talking about a party they were going to throw later this week and that I should definitely join.

That was when I looked over at a table and noticed him sitting beside a blonde girl chatting and laughing. His smile warmed everything in me and that was when the fever and the epidemic began.

I asked Magnus if he knew him and he looked at me like I was crazy until he remembered I was all new to this school “It’s Even, he is a senior and he is one of the most popular guys in school, the girl beside him is Noora and is his best friend…"

"and if I’m not wrong soon we will see…”

When Magnus said the last line a dark haired boy walked up to Even and Noora, the boy leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Even’s lips.

........

Can you hear that? That was my heart that cracked… He had a boyfriend and a handsome one indeed. “That’s William, he and Even have been together since second year and still going strong”...

....... 

That was three days ago. Now I’m standing awkwardly by my bicycle watching Even, Noora and William sitting on a bench. Even is sitting between William’s legs with a hand of Williams on each of them rubbing his thighs.

I took deep breath and decided this would be my big chance to just walk over and say hi, never mind the fact that he’s the world’s most unattainable boy and that he is sitting with his boyfriend. I just need to walk straight up to him and invite him to Jonas and Magnus party this Friday. So what if he’s a senior? It means absolutely nothing!

When I reached their table I noticed Even locking eyes with me and looking a little confused by me walking straight against their table, I stopped right in front them and my words disappeared.

Even and Noora looked at me and then at each other laughing softly, William was the one to speak first “I don’t think we have been introduced?” I looked away from Even to William “Uhm, no we haven’t” I looked back at Even which were keeping his eyes on me, smiling softly.

The next thing I did I’m not really proud of. I take my hand which were holding my bike and put it out in front of me for him to take. That of course made my bike fall to the side and made a lot of bikes which were in a row to fall as well while I’m saying “I’m Isak…”.

Noora and William begin to laugh at me and I blush deeply. Even doesn’t laugh but smiles in a comforting way against me. I begin to pick up the bikes and the others disappear, I can see Even out of the corner of my eye looking as he wants to help but William pushes him with him.

“Dude… seriously… what was that?” Jonas and Magnus came to sight. I sigh deeply looking one last time at Even and the gang walking inside the school building “Nothing”.

 

   

 

 

 

 


	2. Wait For Prince Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is out ;-) 
> 
> There will be a little Even POV in this one 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments <3

  * Friday afternoon 



I was hanging with the guys at Jonas house where they were decorating the house for the party. I was in charge of the balloons and so far 3 balloons had been given life. Jonas came over and sat beside me probaly noticing my quietness “What’s on your mind?” I looked up and tried to smile “Nothing, just not in a party mood I guess”

Magnus walked into the room we were sitting in all excited “Guys! Guess what!” Me and Jonas looked him in a “what” kind of way. Magnus kept his excitement “Well I walked around the school today and meet Noora I gave her an invitation for tonight party and she didn’t say no to coming, she said MAYBE” Me and Jonas laughed a little until I finally understood what could happen if this was true “Do you think Even will come then?”

Jonas and Magnus looked at me a little weird “Maybe not, he is always around William and William doesn’t crash second year’s parties” I sighed and looked down at the ground. “Do you fancy Even or something?” My head popped up looking at Magnus who were asking the question “Uhm… maybe a little” Jonas and Magnus looked at each other and then back at me “Are you gay?” I just nodded, time to come out to the boys“I hope its ok with you guys”

Jonas spoke first before Magnus could make a stupid comment “Of course, it’s cool! But Isak, Even is a senior, you have a better chance trying to score Andrew Garfield” and Magnus continued “I don’t exactly think he walks around dreaming about a 17 year old who never had any except his own right hand”

I looked surprised at Magnus “Who said I haven’t had sex jet?” Magnus looked at Jonas and then back keeping his cool “Well… have you?” I sighed once again and took a balloon to play with “No…”

  * Even’s Pov. 



Even looked himself in the mirror, one hair lock! One stupid hair lock was all it took to ruin the whole look. The rest of the outfit looked good on him he was wearing slim black jeans and a white t-shirt with a grey hoodie over it. Suddenly there was a knock on his door and Noora walked in, in a new dress looking fantastic “So what do you think?” Even laughed at her “Wow girl… if I were straight I would total go after you” Noora smacked her best friends arm “Stop it, the second years are having a party and we’re crashing it!”

Even looked at her like she was crazy “Are you serious!” Noora rolled her eyes at him “Don’t worry, you’ll fit in. They don’t have sex with each other either” Even just looked at her rolling his eyes “Well thank you for that comment”. 

Even’s phone went off and he read the text “William just texted me about this new club in midtown, shouldn’t we rather go there?” Noora rolled his eyes tired of William always deciding over them “William should just be happy you are practicing on some toddlers” Even gasped at her “Well thank you for that one as well” Even looked down at his phone began to type William back when Noora suddenly said “Are you still scared?”

Even looked up at her “Of what?” Noora smiled comely at him “Of actually doing it with William?” Even nodded no “No… I mean when we’re alone together he’s really nice, he say all the right things, and it’s just…”

Noora grabbed Even’s hand “Even, if you don’t wanna do it, you shouldn’t do it” Even sighed but smiled at his best friend “I do want to, I’m ready... I don’t know, I guess I’m just not sure if he’s the right one” Noora looked at him seriously “Even, don’t just let him decided, you got to wait for your one true love... For your prince charming and then go for it”. They looked at each other and began to laugh hard. “Where did that come from” Even said still laughing, Noora also still laughing “I don’t know”.

 

 

  

 

 

 

 


	3. First Hiccup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 
> 
> Hope you like it, please leave kudos and comments <3

Isak Pov.

I walked around at the party still not in a very good party mood. Jonas and Magnus had the time of their life. Jonas was the DJ of the evening and Magnus was in the door as a doorman to make sure no one got in without and invitation.

I walked out to Magnus to get some fresh air he was busy flirting with some blonde girl called Vilde. When she walked into the house for the party Magnus looked dreamy after her “She’s so hoot!” I laughed and put my hands in his pocket “So, have you seen him yet?”

Magnus smirked at me “If you are referring to your man friend Even, he was just here... I told him to take a hike” I looked disbelieving at Magnus “You did what?!” Magnus rolled his eyes “He didn’t have an invitation, man. What do you want from me?” I began to panic in a way, feeling my chance of being “closer” to Even failing “But he doesn’t…. he doesn’t need a…a…”

Magnus began to laugh silly “Geez, I’m just joking” I sighed in relief and my heart fell back to its place. Magnus let more people in even though the house were already packed up by now, he smacked my arm “This place is packed with hotties, forget about Even and grab whatever you can get” I sighed deeply I didn’t want to get someone else I needed Even. Magnus sighed and pushed me against the house entrance “Go make sure Jonas is still standing, will you?”

I went back inside, the party were going strong and every person in the room were dancing crazy to Snoop Dog on the speakers. Jonas was nowhere to be found and some random guy had taking over the job as DJ.

I walked up to the bar to grab something to drink when suddenly two girls appeared asking if they could get two beers, apparently I look like a bartender, great. I duck down in the freezer and grabbed two beers and when I got up again I looked into two deep blue eyes.

Once again I lost my ability to speak but pushed through a “hi…” I looked at Even which were smiling softly at me looking handsome as ever “I really like you outfit Even. The hoodie you’re wearing, nice fabric, they don’t make them like that anymore” Noora were looking at Even with a hidden laugh, but Even answered still why looking into my eyes “Well, I just bought it, so I guess they do”.

There were a silence break and Noora leaned in and grabbed the two beers from my hands “Well, thank you for those!” I kept my gaze at Even “I’m Isak by the way” His hand now free pushed out in front of him for Even to take, Even took it “Hi”. Oh just the sensation from holding his soft hand… wow… ups… I held onto it a little too long. Noora began to look at them weirdly “Uhmm… Even should we get going?” Even smiled one last time at me and nodded yes to Noora, while they were going into the crowd of dancing people I could hear Noora tell Even “That second year really likes your hoodie, huh”.

I went for the bathroom to try to pull myself together “Isak… get yourself together!” I slapped myself on my cheek “Seriously dude… “You have a nice hoodie”…. God a stupid thing to say…” With that Jonas barged in the door with a brunette and I decided to give them some privacy.

I stood in the other end of the dance floor looking at Even and Noora drinking, laughing and having a good time. Magnus suddenly grabbed my shoulder from behind “Just go up to him, man. Come on!” and then he was off again. I slowly walked against them, and Noora noticed my right away and began to whisper things into Even’s ear making him chuckle a bit.  

And that was when it happened….

I hiccupped…

Everything stopped, the music stopped, the dancing people and all attention got on me standing hiccupping.

Magnus grabbed the situation by making it a lot bigger than it was by grabbing the mike from the still unknown DJ and went at him “Isak, my man, you obviously have something important to say” when he put the mike in front of me I hiccupped and the sound of it went loud out of the speakers.

Jonas suddenly appeared and with Magnus began to make a show out of me hiccupping. Jonas grabbed the mike and spoke “Any hiccup experts in the house?” Noora suddenly jumped up from her seat beside Even “I know a trick!”

It was the worst trick in the world, Jonas and Magnus held me upside down and then Noora had to make me drink beer at the same time, I chocked on the beer feeling like I was about to die with everyone laughing around me.

Suddenly a angle voice spoke up “Come on, I think you’ve tortured Isak enough…” I don’t know how I got on my feet but I was and Even was standing right in front of me. “So Isak, do you want me to try to fix these hiccups of yours?” I nodded without saying anything, Even bit his lip and then spoke on “I’ll give you a great, big kiss if you can do one more hiccup for me…”


	4. Virgin Bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 <3 
> 
> Hope you like it !

“Hiccup...”

Even smiled at me sweetly and leaned in slowly connecting our lips together. I was in heaven. I swear I almost felt my feet rise from the ground. Everything around us was gone and it was only me and Even. My Even! Who were kissing me!

  * Back to reality



“Isak?” Even still stood in front of him, nothing had happened… it was only a dream or something? Even chuckled a little at me laying his arms in a cross over each other “So, what will it be, big boy?” I tried everything I could to get the hiccup to start again… but it was gone… Damn it!

I sighed “I… I can’t do it…” Even winked at him and smiled, he let the cross go and put a hand on my shoulder “But the most important thing is that your hiccups are cured, right?” I sighed my life couldn’t have gone any worse. Everyone was now making fun of me for being the goofy hiccup guy. Even and Noora short after that decided to ditch the party leaving in a cap probably to meet up with William.

I went home… Fuck my life…

  * Monday



I was sitting with the boys at a bench in the middle of the school, Jonas and Magnus were talking about the girls they meet last Friday but I wasn’t listening, I was looking over at Even’s table, him and William were sitting as they did the last time I saw them there, up close, William rubbing Even’s thighs.

“What if he’s crazy about me, but just doesn’t know it jet? In theory he already made a move to kiss me? He even smiled at me this morning when we walked past each other” Jonas sighed “Even is the type who’d smile at anyone” Magnus smacked my arm softly “If he likes you so much, why don’t you go over and talk to him?” I sighed looking over at the table where more people had arrived around William and Even “Well, he is sitting with all the seniors now”

Jonas and Magnus pushed me up so that I stood and 2 seconds later I was standing in front of them again… can’t believe I’m doing this again.

“Hi Even…” Even looked up at me but before he could say anything William rose behind him “What do you want this time? Huh?” I looked at William he didn’t scare me with his attitude so I just looked back at Even “I just wanted to say how great it was to see you at the party” Even smiled softly “Me or my hoodie?”

I blushed at the comment and William decided to interrupt again “Don’t you know little second years aren’t allowed at the senior table?” I looked around and decided to make a joke “I don’t see any reservation signs?” I could see Even begin to chuckle, oh his cute smile…

William took me by the neck and made me walk with him in another direction “I don’t know what you’re deal is but don’t ever talk to any of us ever again, or I’ll split your skull in two, understood?”

He pushed me so that I would keep walking away from their table I went straight back inside the school and into the school bathrooms. Once again I looked at myself, what was I even thinking… to go after a guy like Even!

I heard someone outside the door and went into one of stalls hearing the persons hurry inside. I knew the voices… it was Noora and William. I held a hand in front of my mouth to keep myself quiet so I could hear what they said.

Noora started “Make this quick, I got class” William laughed a little “I seem to remember you never liked it when I was too quick about it? Look I’m sick and tired of Even and his unspoiled, virgin bullshit, what is he trying to prove?” I decided to look through the key hole to see them and Noora continued “Don’t worry, he knows he can’t graduate a virgin” William smiled at that “He said that?” Noora just nodded “He said he wants to do it soon, and I told him the best way is to do it with some with experience, some who knows what he is doing” William smirked at that “Thanks for the compliment, I’m going to his house on Wednesday while his parents are playing Bridge, maybe I should push a little more there then” Noora rolled her eyes again “It’s between you two ok”

William suddenly leaned forward “It was so much easier with you, it just took a ride in my new car and a little red wine” Noora pushed passed him and walked out the door, William soon followed her.

The first thing that hid me was that I needed to warn Even!   


	5. So... it's almost Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

\- After school

Jonas was on the wreck of laughter when I told the guys “Okay, Casanova. So you’re going to tell this boy you barely know that he shouldn’t sleep with his boyfriend, even though he wants to?” I could hear how stupid it sounded when it was said out loud. “I don’t think of him as boyfriend material for Even… so yeah I think I will try to tell him” Magnus and Jonas began to laugh “Really good plan Isak” I crossed my arms “It’s not that bad…” Magnus sighed and looked at Jonas and back at me “Don’t do it bro…” I sighed “But William doesn’t love him!” Jonas looked straight at me “So? When did that become mandatory for love making?” I rolled my eyes “Come on guys, he doesn’t live far from here” Magnus looked at me creepy “How do you know…” I blushed, didn’t want to tell them that I found out when I rode home one day and saw him walking inside the house and after that rode my bike to school that way around everyday “I just know… now come on” 

We went there all together they were my moral support right now. “You guys stay here. I’ll handle this” I don’t know where this bravery came from but something in me had clicked hearing Noora and William talk earlier.

I walked straight against the house door and when I was about to push the doorbell when the door opened, standing in front of me was Even…

Even smiled softly and surprised at me “Hi Isak…” I smiled back trying to keep my cool “Hi there Even…” Even walked past me standing beside me showing that he was on his way out “What are you doing here? Stalking me a little?” I laughed like a crazy person and he chuckled at that “Uhm of course I’m not… so it’s almost Wednesday, huh...” Even looked at me weirdly “Yeah, I guess it is?? Isak do you live around here?” I caught his gaze “uhmm… yes… or noooo” I walked beside Even, we didn’t say much to each other and when we reached his car he stopped to look at me again.

The next thing almost jumped out of me “So it’s almost Wednesday huh…” Even laughed “You already said that…?” Even began to move over to the side of the car ready to jump in, I wanted to bang my head into a tree for sounding that dumb “Then it must be truth, look, I came to tell you, um… I wanted to ask you...”

Even stopped his action looking at me again “Could you tell me where you bought that hoodie?” Even nodded “Down town in Drop Dead” I nodded “Thank you” Even smiled at me “Even though I enjoy talking to you Isak I have an interview at a college nearby and I really need to go” I smiled back at him “Wow, that’s exciting” Even sighed “I’m so nervous… do I look alright?” Right there I wanted to take him in my arms and hold him tight. I gave him an assuring smile “You look… beautiful”

Even was the one blushing this time “Cool, I, I mean, thank you… I’ll see you later Isak” Even disappeared into his car and drove off. I stood back stupidly “Oh, and by the way I really don’t want you to sleep with your boyfriend this Wednesday…”  

  * Wednesday



I sit at a bench once again looked over at Even and William they were sitting against a tree this time. Jonas and Magnus join me “Are you ok there buddy?” I sigh deeply “I just can’t believe it…” Jonas clapped my shoulder “I’m sorry we can’t be there for you tonight, but Eva and Vilde only had this day off this weekend to date” I tried to smile for the guys “It’s ok…” Magnus hugged me awkwardly from the side but I didn’t mind right now, he said “You going to be okay…” I just kept looking at Even not really responding to anything anymore.

  * Wednesday night



The next part you’re really going to think that I’m a stalker but I just couldn’t sit at home anymore!

I went to Even’s house noticing the dim lights from what must be his room. Shit why did he have to have his room on the first floor. I looked around and noticed a ladder I took one sigh telling myself I’m a totally creep for doing this.

When I got up the ladder I could see Even and William sitting on his bed, William were purring them some wine. He could hear him talk through the crack there was open in the window. “This Napa Pinot is elegantly smooth, full bodied, with a hint of blueberry” Even looked at the wine and back at William just kept his smile. William clinked their glasses together “Cheers darling”

They took a zip of the wine and Even made a noise of un liking it “I think it tastes a little stale?” William looked at him crazily “Stale?? I’ll give you stale!!!” With that he took both wine glasses and sat on Even’s night table and began to tickle Even, Even laughed and squirrel by that “William please stop”.

William stopped and sat back, he leaned in and kissed Even and when he pulled back he slowly began to undo his grey dress shirt. I caught how Even looked at William, so nervous. When William was without a shirt he winked at Even “Your turn…” Even said really fast “You know what… I’m actually a little cold” William leaned forward to kiss him again “I’ll keep you warm” He captured Even’s lips and I could tell Even wasn’t comfortable with the situation! So I hurried down the ladder, over to the door and pushed the doorbell.

When the door opened both Even and William stood there, Even looked happily surprised to see me “Isak!” William wasn’t happy to see me at all “What the hell are you doing here?” I needed to come up with an excuse quickly “I’m on nightly patrol because… because there have been so many break-ins the last couple of days so… and I just saw one light in the house and thought I would rather check”

Even were being amused by me, he knew it was a lie but just smiled “Oh yeah… I heard of that, everything is good here, thank you for dropping by anyway” I was surprised by Even’s help on my lie “Yeah, hope I didn’t interrupted anything” William put his hand around Even “Not anything we can’t get back to – Well I guess you better be going now” Even looked straight at William “Will, don’t be rude!” I backed away “Of course, you to be safe doing it… I mean whatever you going to do…” The door was slapped in my face by William and I stood like a fool.


	6. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

I ran up the ladder once again to see William pull his shirt of once again “Okay. Where were we? Oh, yeah” William leaned in once again kissing Even, Even softly responding where William was a little to forward, he began to push Even’s hoodie up to expose his stomach. Even fled for the kiss trying to pull it down again but William was hundred percent into making this happen.

I almost jumped the ladder this time running for the door once again pushing the doorbell. I could hear them come against the door, William angry “What the hell is this!” Even simply replied in a chuckle “I guess tonight isn’t our night”

When Even opened the door again once again surprised to see me, I began quickly to speak fast “I’m really sorry I really need to use a rest room so bad and I knew you live here so I wondered” before William could say anything Even opened the door more to let me in “Please come inside, it’s just down the hall”

I stood in the bathroom looking at myself, I didn’t know myself anymore. It was actually crazy how much trouble I would go through for a guy I didn’t even knew that much about. When I got out Even and William were standing waiting. William with his arms crossed “So…?” Even looked at me softly “Do you need anything else?” I could see he wanted my help, so I began to fake cough…

Even looked at little surprised at me “Are you ok?” I kept coughing “I’m fine… unless it wouldn’t be too much trouble… could I get a glass of milk?”

We stood all three in the kitchen, Even pouring milk up in a glass, I drank it down and began babbling “Whole milk, my personal favorite” Even and William eyed each other, William really mad now. Even looked back to me “Would you like more?” I looked into Even’s eyes “Ah, what the hell. The night’s still young, fill it up” 5 minutes later and 3 glasses of milk pressing my bladder I was slammed outside the door again by William.

Back at the ladder I could hear William “I don’t believe that kid! Give it five minutes and then he knocks again wanting to borrow some eggs or something” Even sat on the bed looking up at William “Oh stop it, he’s not that bad, he’s sweet in his own dorky way” William sighed and rubbed his eyes but then eyed Even again “Sweet? Oh I’ll show you sweet!” He pushed Even under him and began to kiss him again.

I suddenly noticed a car coming close to the house and soon I noticed what must be Even’s mom and dad, home early? I once again ran down the ladder and hid in a bush. I watched them walk to the front door and heard they decided to push the doorbell. I could hear William almost yell while walking against the door “That’s it, you cock blocking son of a bitch, why can’t you just fuck off so I can finally get my way with him!”

William opened the door and meet Even’s mom and dad, he was all red in the head of embarrassment “Oh… Even’s mom and dad… hi” I couldn’t hold in my laughter, this was seriously funny!

  * Friday



I didn’t dare to go to school the rest of the week and played sick for my parents, they led me stay in. William had a gang at school and he would totally kick my ass by now. I sighed looking up in the celling remembering Even’s words “He’s sweet in his own dorky way…” Even thinks I’m sweet!

“Honey, are you up?” My mom walked in sitting down on my bed “A letter came for you” I sat up confused I never get any mail. When I opened it I noticed Even’s name as the first thing, my mom looked at me curiously “Who’s it from?” I looked up at my mom in disbelieve “I have just been invited to Even’s birthday…. This sunday….” My mom already knew who Even was and was excited on my behalf.

  * Sunday afternoon



I bought an orchid and a gift card to Drop Dead, I didn’t know what else to buy him. When I pushed the door bell this time, Even’s mom (I think) opened looking curiously at me “Hello, who are you?” Even came up beside her “Isak?” I nodded and pushed the presents I bought for him into his arms “Thank you for inviting me, happy birthday!” Even looked really weird “Thank you Isak… but I didn’t invite you”

The next thing I know goes so fast so I can hardly explain it, I’m being grabbed from behind and gets dragged away by two unknown guys, Even throws his mom his presents and runs after us, I can hear him yell but the unknown guys runs fast and soon I can’t hear him anymore. I’m suddenly standing in an ally where William and the rest of the gang is standing waiting. “I warned you! You kept going in my way!” I sighed and looked down closing my eyes tightly just waiting for the beating. The first hit is in my stomach, the next on by my right eye and on my nose I still stand but feels dizzy as hell.  

Suddenly a car drives up and Even and his dad (I think) come running against us, William and his gang disappear and when Even reached me I smile at him because I’m happy to see him but he looks really concerned… oooh… is that blood… and there is a lot of it… 2 seconds later I’m lying on the ground and I’m gone.

….

I wake up on a bed, not really aware of where I am but notice someone standing by the window. The person turns against me “I’m so terribly sorry Isak…” I hear his voice and relax “it’s ok…” Even nodded no “I broke up with him yesterday, I should have known he would pull some kind of thing against you but you weren’t in school so I couldn’t warn you… We just called the police, they are talking to them right now” I sat up a little to quick “You broke up with him! You looked for me?” Even looked at me confused “Of course I looked for you… And I can’t be with someone who doesn’t really want me for me… you know…” I nodded and suddenly…

“Hiccup”

Even smiled softly “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” I froze “NO! not at all!” two hiccups followed the first one and Even chuckled “You will never give up, huh?” I tried to stay serious looking into Even’s eyes “Never…” Even smiled winking at me “Well, I guess I better kiss you then?” He leaned down to me but before our lips could meet, his dad walked into the room!

“How are you feeling kid?” I nodded and sat more up in the bed “So much better, thank you for your help sir” “No problem at all, a friend of Even’s is a friend of the family, the police would like to talk to you, could you please come down? I can take you home after that” I looked at Even who nodded and looked at his dad “Could I get a minuet with Isak dad, and then he will be down?” I looked at Even curious why he wanted me to stay and then back at his dad which nodded and left closing the door behind him.

Even smiled at me again “I wanted to thank you for the beautiful flowers and the gift card, maybe we could pick a new hoodie for me together?” I nodded and smiled at him softly, we just looked into each other’s eyes for a moment until Even leaned in and kiss me, I grabbed him by his neck to keep him there and our little kiss turned into something so much deeper…

We had to pull apart fast because of his dad not being patient…

I kissed Even Bech Næsheim, I would relive this day again and again if I could…


	7. Have you ever done... "it"?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

  * At the skater park



Jonas and Magnus loved the skater park so it was our new hang out place. I was sitting nearby watching them go up and down.  He thought back to last time he had seen Even and the great kiss, it felt like it was months ago even though it was last Sunday.

Magnus walked up and sat beside me “So you guys kissed, and what have happened since then?” I sighed dreamy thinking about the kiss once more but went straight back to reality when the guys looked weird at me.  

“Well, nothing really he haven’t been in school Noora told me he was sick, but I was thinking about asking him out for a date maybe take him out for a movie or something” Jonas came up to us “Wow, wow, wow, no no no, you can’t take a boy you really like to the movies on a first date, you have to do something that will really impress him!”

Magnus laughed silly “yeah… something that will get him to bottom for you” I blushed and smacked Magnus arm “Shut up!” Jonas continued “Imagine you and him alone together somewhere romantic. Somewhere that’ll make his heart go… Isak… Isak… Isak… to make it say that, where would you be?”

I thought for a second when it suddenly hit me “I got it! I’ll take him to the Pyramid Lake and… make a picnic! And… maybe rent a row boat! Thanks boys! Wish me luck!”

  * Saturday



I walked up to Even’s house with a packet picnic basket with a little of everything. I pushed the doorbell but nothing happened? I tried again and was almost about to give up when I heard.

“Halla Isak, what’s up?” I looked up to Even’s window and there he was all beautiful standing smiling down at me “I uh… wanted to ask if you would go on a picnic with me?” Even looked like he was thinking about and I started wondering if the kiss meant more to me than him. But then he smiled and winked at me “Give me five minutes!”

When he came down we didn’t hug or anything just stood smiling at each other. Even was of course the first to speak “So… where are you taking me?” I smiled “Well I was thinking we could go to the lake and maybe rent a row boat and just relax and talk?” Even smiled back “That would be amazing, let’s go!”

We decided to walk there because it wasn’t that far, when we were about to go into the park a car pulled up beside us, it was of course William “Ev baby? Can we please talk?” I stood aside to let Even take of this “I don’t think that’s such a good idea, I’m with Isak now… so…” Williams’s eyes almost jumped out “you’re with a second year now? Really??” Even rolled his eyes at him “Fuck of William… lets go Isak”

We walked into the park together side by side, Even had just said “I’m with Isak now” so I was walking around on clouds. We rented a boat and floated around, eating some sandwiches and drinking soda having a good time. He suddenly made his way so he was laying with his head against my shoulder spooning into me I made my arm around his shoulder and just held him nothing said but just loving the feeling of being this close.

“Isak… You know I like you right?” I almost jumped when Even talked breaking the comfortable silence. “uhm, no I didn’t… but I do now… I like you too Even” Even looked up slowly looking into my green eyes with his deep blue, he gave me a kiss and when he pulled away he went with his head for the same position as before “Isak…?” I laughed a little “Yeah Even…” Even chuckled “Have you ever done it?” I responded to fast “Done what?” Even continued “You know… “it”…”

Again stupid Isak mode made me go “Oh, oh, it! Yeah, sure, of course, who hasn’t you know… ” I felt Even tense beside me keeping his stare down at our feet and decided to change my answer “No… I haven’t” Even looked up at me slowly, his small smile back on “Do you… maybe want too… you know… with me?” I busted out in total shock “Here!?!”

Even began to laugh at me “No, my parents play cards on Wednesdays” I laughed a little back “Oh, You don’t say” Even smirked at me with raised eyebrow “You could come by around 8” I nodded so fast it was hard to stop me from doing it “8? I can do 8, yeah!” Even smiled and leaned in kissing me again this time more forceful in a away, when he pulled back he kept our noses close together “And bring something with you… if you know what I mean” I just nodded again, couldn’t believe this was happening to me.

I jumped up in the boat yelling “I’m the king of the world!” Even laughed silly at me and pulled me down again, he pressed himself into me and kissed me harder this time. 


	8. Do You Want Coffee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments <3 
> 
> I love Magnus in the chapter ;-)

  * Tuesday afternoon



“Go in already” I was about to die of embarrassment… we were standing outside a super marked and we have been standing here for a long time. “It’s just really embarrassing” Magnus and Jonas sighed deeply “Do you want us to get it?” I looked at them like crazy persons “No! I just never bought this stuff before…I’m just nervous”  Magnus chuckled at him “Let me get it, I’m not embarrassed about anything… and I actually wanted to buy some condoms for me and Vilde” Jonas clapped my shoulder “Let the genius get the stuff” I looked into Magnus eyes and sighed “Ok… I need lube and condoms, I searched the internet last night and it said sometime you can get lubed up condoms as well” Magnus nodded and went into the store.

  * In the store with Magnus (Magnus Pov.)



Magnus walked straight in the shop and found where they kept the condoms, a nice old lady who worked in the shop stood nearby looking at Magnus who looked through the selection “Do you need any help young man?” Magnus smiled at the lady “Actually yes, which condoms would you regiment for first time anal sex? Oh… My friend told me you could get some with lube on it… OH! And also I need lube, which gives the best slide effect? I also need some things for myself for normal sex… can you even say that? Doesn’t matter… do you have something fun with flavor or in a crazy color?”

The old lady felt dizzy and had to sit down and a younger shop worker came to her rescuer, he helped Magnus find his items and Magnus went to the cashier.

  * Outside



Magnus came against us with a bag “I got it!” I could finally breathe again! Now this day couldn’t go fast enough.

  * Wednesday (at 8 o clock)



I was outside Even’s house again taking one deep breath before pushing the doorbell. His dad opened the door this time “Isak! So nice to see you again, come inside” I walked with him inside, no sight of Even. His dad laughed a little at me “He is in his room you can go up” I nodded “Thank you sir”

I walked into Even’s room noticing him lying on his bed looking as lovely as always with his laptop open, he was typing around on it, probably doing some homework. He looked up at me “Hi” and then his eyes went back to his laptop “I’ll just be a minuet, just need to finish this”.

I took the opportunity to look around in his room it was actually the first time I could really look around. One of his walls was filled with cartoons and text, the words “Alt Er Love” stood over a bunch of pictures of Even with his family and friends. “Did you make this all by yourself?” Even closed the laptop and looked over at what Isak was looking at “With a little help from Noora and some other friends”.

I sat over beside him just looking at him, taking in all his beauty “So when are your parents leaving?” Even looked at me like I was missing something “Didn’t I tell you? They canceled for tonight, they were too tired… I hope that’s ok?”

I felt a relief in my stomach all of a sudden but also a little disappointed at the same time “Oh, well that’s ok… we can just … why are you…” Even had started laughing really bad “They leave in 10 minutes! Wow you should have seen your face!” I jumped him and began to tickle him “You little…!” He kept laughing hard, I stopped but was stilling sitting on top of him “I wouldn’t have minded waiting you know… it’s not a big deal for me if we didn’t do it tonight, I would wait for you… I really like you… I want it to be special for you” Even blushed red lying under me trying to hold my gaze “Wow… Isak I…” With that his bedroom door opened and his mom and dad stood there, I jumped of Even right away.

They chuckled softly “Well, we have to go, be good ok” We just nodded, both blushing really badly. When the door closed once again the silence felt over us, I looked at Even who looked really nervous by now, I wanted to say what I had said earlier but he suddenly busted out “Do you want some coffee?” I just nodded “Yes, coffee would be good”.

While the coffee machine was doing its job we sat on the sofa, I decided to make the first move (YES, me!) and pulled him into me, just holding him close. Even looked up at me and made his way to my lips, we softly kissed, it was so passionately. It soon turned into a make out session, me on top of him, I could feel myself harden through my jeans and slowly pushed forward to see if Even felt it. Even slowly pulled away from the kissing looking down between us, over at the coffee machine and then smiled shyly up at me “Should we forget the coffee?” I nodded “Please”


	9. Isak... Where's the condom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 
> 
> Hope you like <3 please leave kudos and comments to let me know

We went up to his room again, I walked backwards into the room dragging him with me and he almost attacked my lips and I kissed back of course.

He started to pull at my shirt and I let him take it off of me, I did the same to him, we were both half naked by now and oh how I wanted this to continue. We both undressed to our boxers and got into his bed.

We were both just looking at each other smiling, I leaned in to kiss him again but he stopped me a little “Do you have the… stuff?” I nodded and went back to where I dropped my jeans pulling the lube and condoms I bought out of the pocket, I went back to bed and put it on his nightstand “Can I have my kiss now?” Even smirked at me “You can have all of me if you want” I captured his lips once again, cuddling him into me, skin against skin.

I moved down kissing his neck and bare chest, I could hear him slowly moan my name so I went up again “Are you ok?” Even laughed softly “Of course… I’m just nervous I guess about seeing each other for the first time” I smiled at him “We could drop our boxers on the same time?” Even chuckled but decided it was a great idea so the boxers went off and so did the duvet which were covering us.

2 minutes later not a word said, I was so nervous trying to catch his eyes which were looking me up and down “What are you thinking?” Even looked up to me “I’m just wondering how that thing between your legs will fit in me…” I leaned forward again and kissed Even, without even discussing it he just made his move to tell me he wanted to be the bottom position. I leaned my forehead against his “I guess we will have find out, let me take care of you first” Even looked surprised at me I know why, shy little Isak had just gotten so much bigger in the last two seconds because of Even’s comment.

I leaned over him softly kissing him again grabbing the lube from the nightstand he was studying me with every move I made. I made my other hand rub down his chest and finally grabbing on to Even’s hard one, it was the most beautiful dick in the world (not that I have seen many in real life… or any at all… but this was Even’s dick) it was already leaking a little with pre cum.

I began to jerk him off, in slow strokes of course because he wasn’t supposed to cum just jet, Even had begun to close his eyes enjoying this, and that was the point, this was all for him. I pushed myself up making me sit between his legs opening the lube and put some on my fingers, warming it up a little before letting my first finger rub against him.

Even had his eyes on me again and oh did that turn me on, I smiled at him “Can I?” Even just nodded taking a deep breath to relax. I pushed my finger inside, slowly holding my gaze to Even he shouldn’t be in any discomfort at all.  Even had closed his eyes letting in the new feeling, I could feel his muscles clinging tight against my finger so I didn’t move until his eyes opened and he relaxed more.

2 minutes later I was pushing two fingers into him and I was desperately trying to find his prostate. Even was moaning still from just this, but when I found the nub inside of him he almost screamed. He looked at me blushing for his sound “I guess you found…” I nodded and leaned over him kissing him, making my fingers keep going inside of him. Moaning filled the room once again from the both of us.

“You need to stop Isak… otherwise I will cum and I really want feel you inside of me.” I blushed and nodded now grabbing the condoms from the nightstand. I had never put one on me, and when I opened the package my hands was shaking and it wasn’t easy to put on – AT ALL! Even grabbed my hand slowly making me look at him, he smiled “Don’t panic Isak, it’s my first time too… let me help you”.

Even took a new condom because the first one was ruined and then he took my dick in his hand. I tried my best not to burst from his touch he slowly rolled the rubber down my length. “Done… it’s on now” He looked up at me and chuckled “Are you ok?” I nodded leaning down to kiss him again, we rolled around just kissing for a bit, until he was on top of me.  

“How do you want to do it?” I looked into Even’s serious gaze. “I don’t know, you?” Even thought for a while “I thought about maybe riding you? Then I can have a little control over how fast it goes?” I just nodded. Even positioned himself and was about to take me in when…

…Doorbell….

We stopped and Even pushed himself up to look out the window, when he looked back to me he looked so confused and stressed at the same time “It’s my parents! Get dressed!” I took the nearby clothing lying on the ground and began to put it on. Even laughed “Isak that’s my jeans” I looked down at them and pushed them down throwing them over to Even.  

It only felt like two seconds later we were standing in the door greeting his parents, they of course had forgotten that this game night had been cancelled… Even looked at me in an apology way but I just smiled at him and mouthed “it’s ok…”

We had just reached Even’s room when his dad came up to us “Isak, could I talk to you for a bit? I can drive you home afterwards?” “Right now?” Even said, I just nodded “I will come right down sir” his dad went down the stairs and I slowly followed.

Even suddenly thought of something “Isak… where’s the condom?” I laughed “I didn’t have time to take it off” Even couldn’t stop his chuckle, I ran up to him giving him on last kiss before going down to talk to his dad. What could this be about?


	10. You. Bastard!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments

“So Isak, would you like a soda?” I just nodded, this situation was really weird 5 minutes ago I was about to have sex with his son and now I’m sitting in the kitchen soon to have a talk with Even’s dad and I’m… for Christ sake… still wearing a rubber.

His dad (now by name Jason) took a zip of his beer and looked at me with a soft smile “You know, Isak, it’s become really clear to me that my son likes you very much and you like him, and… me and Siv (Even’s mom) think that you’re just ah, well, you know, a really good boy. In fact you remind me very much of myself when I was your age.  Always going after the hot, older one right! So I hope that the two of you, you know could be together for at least some time” I nodded and took a zip of my cola “So do I, Sir”

“Yeah. So, I understand that the two of you wanna have sex with each other” I spit the soda I just taken into my mouth out on the table in front of us, Jason just laughed at that. “Hey, relax, it’s, you know it’s completely natural. At your ages, you know. Even at my age, I like to have it occasionally, mostly with my wife…” I looked at him as if he were serious to start with but when he began to laugh I laughed as well.

“I’m in the cut-throat world of advertising, alright? Its kill or be killed. We’re working on a big campaign now, spending millions of dollars in fact to get young people to understand that protection can be “hip” and that it’s important for them to have a condom on them every time they leave their home, I of course don’t mean like “on” them but you know…” I chuckled silly at that still feeling the rubber tens around my now soften member.

“But you know, to have in their wallet or their pocket, it doesn’t matter where as long as they have the darn thing – Can I ask you something personal?” I nodded “Of course. Yeah” Jason took another zip of his beer “How often do you have a rubber on you?” I tried to answer the best as I could “Well, I, I, I just started having one… uhm… on me, recently, you know everyone’s so liberated now that it’s important to have one…on you.. I mean with you” Jason smiled big at me “Oh, I’m so glad to hear that, Isak. You know, you’re adults now, and that comes with some responsibilities” I nodded again in a understanding way “Of course”.

  * Later that night (Even & Isak on the phone)



Even sighed deeply into the phone “Sorry about my dad…” I chuckled “It’s all good, your dad and I understand each other” Even laughed and I just listen to the lovely sound of it “So, do you wanna do something tomorrow after school?” Even was quiet for a sec “I would love too, but I actually promised Noora we would hang out, catch a movie” I tried to sound like it didn’t matter even though I really wanted to be with him “Oh. Alright”.

“You should come”  

“With Noora?”

“You’ll grow on her, see you tomorrow at 7, goodnight Isak”

“Goodnight Even, sweet dreams”

  * Thursday (around 06.48)



I stood in front of the movie theater waiting for Even and Noora, I was nervous about Noora and how this would go. But I would do anything for her to accept me as Even’s boyfriend.

  * With Even and Noora



“How the hell did he forget to take it off?” Even laughed softly “I don’t know, we both completely panicked” Noora rolled her eyes “You’ll never get your cherry popped if you keep hanging with that kid!” Even smacked her arm and noticed Isak standing not far away from them “I don’t know about that, it was pretty damn close… I mean he’s, he’s sweet and sincere, and…”

  * Back to Isak Pov.



I noticed Even and Noora walking against me and I smiled at them, I was about to walk against them when a boy walked up to me and started to kiss me?? I was so shocked I didn’t even push him away… I had never in my life seen this guy before… But before I could say anything Even were standing beside us “What the hell are you doing!” I hoped it was for the young guy standing beside me but he was looking directly at me.

The young man spoke “I just wanted to thank you for last night… it was amazing… let’s not wait for that long before we do it again ok… call me” and with that he left….

I looked at Even… my heart broke… his eyes were filled with tears and he was trembling “Was it all just a joke…” I tried to calm him down but he was angry “I don’t know who that guy was!!” Even turned the volume of his voice up a little “Yeah right… you just wanted to show off in front of your friends didn’t you!” I tried to say something “No.. I would never…”

Even began to cry and looked me in the eyes “Was I some sort of a bet or something? Since you didn’t get any last night you went on to the next one… and now your done with me is that it?!?” I grabbed him by his arm “Would you listen to me!” he pulled away from me “Don’t touch me”

Even turned running away and I stood back… totally in shock… Noora tried to stop Even “Even…” Even just pushed past her “Leave me alone”

Noora looked at me with evil eyes “You. Bastard!”


	11. Monster Or Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 <3 
> 
> Hope you like, please comment and leave kudos

  * At Even’s house (Even’s pov.)



Even went straight to his room and closed the door behind him, letting himself fall down on his bed and then he started to cry his heart out. He just couldn’t believe it… his Isak… a monster?

“Knock knock… Hey are you ok buddy?” Even’s dad stood in the door looking worried at him, Even tried to keep his eyes down so that his dad couldn’t see his crying “I’m fine…” “Is it Isak…?” Even looked up at his dad and the tears came running down once again “Oh dad… he doesn’t like me at all… he played me…” his dad held his son close in a hug, letting him cry the pain out into his shoulder, he just couldn’t understand what was happening “Are you sure? He seemed like such a nice boy?” Even just nodded slowly against his father’s shoulder “He kissed another guy… they had… sex yesterday… I’m so stupid”

Jason made Even look at him “You are not stupid! You just believed in what your heart told you, and that’s very brave of you… many people don’t dare to do that, I’m proud of you Even, maybe Isak just wasn’t the right guy for you, ok” Even started crying again “But I fell in love with him dad… it hurts so much” Jason held on to Even once again and he held him until he fell asleep.

  * With Isak (Friday)



“Honey… aren’t you going to school today?” My mom asked from the kitchen, I didn’t answer, my world had turned upside down the last couple of days… I couldn’t go to school and see him. She looked in through the door “Are you ok?” I looked at her and then back to the celling “I’m going to die from heartbreak… could you just leave me alone to die?” She sat beside me on the bed, probably looking at me, I don’t know, I didn’t look at her. “Did something happen with Even?” I sighed letting a tear fall down my check “I messed up… I ruined it…” My mom looked at me concerned “What did you do?” I nodded no “not now mom…”

  * Later at school (Damn it…)



My mom made me go anyway, she said I needed to confront him about what had happen because it wasn’t my fault and she wouldn’t take no for an answer. I stood in the school yard and my eyes went over at Magnus and Jonas who waved me over. I was about to go to them when I noticed Even sitting with Noora at a bench, he was wearing sunglasses on a not so sunny day. This would be my last chance to go up to him and talk.

Noora stood up when she noticed me coming against them “Don’t you dare!” I looked straight at her like “shut up” and then at Even “Please Even… can we talk…?” Even seemed to look down, his sunglasses made it hard to say “Isak I don’t want to see you or talk to you anymore…” I sighed and let a tear run down my check “I swear I didn’t know that guy… I would never…” Even stood up and pulled his sunglasses off looking straight at me. His eyes were swollen red he had been crying “You broke my heart Isak… happy now! Could you just fuck off? And leave me alone!” 

Noora stepped in front of us “Yeah Isak, leave us alone!” I looked at Noora getting really pissed at her “Standing up like you are his best friend huh… but you fucked William while he was with Even! And you just walk around butt licking Even because of that”

Even looked at me and then back at Noora, Noora looked at Even and before she could say anything… Even ran again… out of the school yard and away…

What had I just done…

  * Even’s house (Even’s Pov.)



It had been 3 hours and Even had just been lying in bed, his phone had bibbed out of control with text messages from both Noora and Isak but he had decided not to look at the messages, he couldn’t handle anymore. His best friend and boyfriend… fuck…

Even’s mom knocked on his door “Honey… I know this is really bad timing but… there is someone to see you… I told him to go away but it was urgent he said” Even sat up a little in his bed “I don’t want to talk to Isak mom…” Siv was quiet for a moment “It’s William…” Even was confused “Uh… can’t you say it’s a bad time?” “Please let me in Even… it’s really important…”

Even let William in, it was weird after all that had happen to them “Why are you here Will” William looked at Even smiling at the fact he called him by his nickname, but the smile disappeared “Even I have done some terrible things to you… and I wanted to apologize for all of them, you will probably never forgive me… but you have to forgive Noora… I’m really sorry but I was the one who made her do it with me… I’m also sorry about the way I was as a boyfriend, you deserved so much better and I got angry at myself  and let it all out on Isak… we should never have made that move at your birthday… fuck… I’m just really sorry Even”

Even could see another side of William turning up “It doesn’t matter now… Isak was just as much as a player as you were… so…”

William sighed deeply and looked at Even “I arranged for that boy to kiss Isak yesterday… Isak hasn’t been unfaithful... I was just jealous and I didn’t know what to do… so one from the gang had a cousin who volunteered and… gosh I’m sorry Even… Isak loves you… truly…”

Even sat in shock… his Isak… wasn’t a monster?!?!

  * With Isak (At school)



 I walked out the school and was on my way home, back to bed…

“Biiip Biiip”

My phone wend off I sighed, probably just my mom.

Text: Even

Dear Isak

I’m so sorry for not letting you speak the other day, but I was really hurting, I didn’t know you could fall in love so fast with someone but I did… Isak, I fell in love with you.

I just talked to William… he was the one that made that boy go kiss you… I’m terribly sorry! If you have time could we meet up? Maybe at our park? I really want to talk to you and be with you… I’m waiting for you outside, hope to see you…

I love you

Even

….

I grabbed my bike and went as fast as I could against the park… I noticed him standing outside… I just needed to cross one more street….

…. CRASH…..

The last thing I remember… was two yellow lights coming fast against me and Even yelling my name…


	12. You Really Never Give Up, Do You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12
> 
> I know it's small but just so you didn't think I killed Isak in this story 
> 
> The next one will come out monday and will finally about our lovely couples first time <3

I wake up seeing a boy sitting in a chair beside me looking out the window, and I’m almost sure it’s...

“Even? Is that really you?”

Even looks at me and smiles softly “Hey, you” Even slowly took my hand looking at me in an apologizing way “I’m sorry I doubted you, I was so hurt when I saw that boy kissing you” I sighed “Its ok, I was surprised to hear it was Williams doing… but I’m happy he came clean to you.. I’m sorry of what I said about Noora” Even nodded no “Don’t think about it, I’m going to speak to Noora about it soon and it’s all going to be ok”

“Even what happened to me exactly?” Even chuckled “Well, you drove out in front of a car... but the car never actually touched you but you got so shocked so you pushed yourself off your bike and fell landing in a way so… “Even pointed down at my left leg “You broke your leg” I couldn’t hold my laughter back “Omg…” Even chuckled as well and rubbed my cheek in a loving way.

“So next weekend my mom and dad will go to the cabin with a couple of their friends… and I thought that maybe you would come over and keep me company while they’re away?” I smiled lovingly at him “The whole weekend you said?” Even smirked at little and nodded “Yeah…” I joked “What would we do a whole weekend alone together” Even winked at me and leaned down to kiss me but before he did “I believe I can think of a few things we could try out” and then his lips meet mine.

“But, what about my leg?” Even laughed a little at me “Isak… I’m pretty sure you don’t really need your leg to do it” I laughed when suddenly…

“Hiccup”

Even laughed once again “You really never give up, do you?” I nodded no and he leaned down once again to kiss me.


	13. The First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter <3 Hope you like.... 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

“Are you sure your parents won’t return like last time? Because…” Even chuckled while he was kissing my neck “Don’t worry, they are already at the cabin, I texted to be sure". It was Friday and I had come over as promised. We were laying in Even’s bed, Even on top of me because of my stupid broken leg. It had taken us some time, but we were as ready as the night we first tried to make a move for it, Even was sitting ready to dip down after I had fingered him and blown him.

“You ready?” Even asked, I chuckled “Shouldn’t it be me asking you that?” Even smirked and went down to take a kiss “Just let me do the work, ok” I nodded while he took a deep breath, my eyes followed down between me and Even, seeing how he work my now so hard dick up in contact with himself.

When Even began to sink down onto me, I looked straight to Even’s face. Even had closed his eyes and whimpered a bit. I slowly sat up a little and touched his cheek “Remember as slow as you want, don’t rush anything Ev…” Even opened his eyes and look into the eyes of the man who he loved so damn much, he leaned down and attacked my lips once more.

When he reached the base of my cock he let out a soft moan “Oh god… this feels all weird and amazing at the same time” I chuckled and slowly rubbed his thighs “I need to tell you that I’m not going to last long… you feel amazing on me…” Even smirked at me and began to slowly push himself up and then down again, I moaned and kept still so he could do it in his own tempo. It was only hard for me not to push into him and destroy the rhythm because every time he pushed off I wanted to go back into the loving heath again.

 

“I’m… going to cum…” Even still held his tempo just a little faster, moaning and rubbing his own cock while doing so. I pushed up into Even when I felt my orgasm hit and Even actually let his seed fly out between us at the same time. Even slowly pulled off while holding the condom down and after that took it off me and threw it in his trash cane.

Even made himself lay beside me “That was perfect…” I tried to keep my breath under control “Yeah… I’m sorry for not doing much” Even chuckled “I liked the control… I’m going to use you all weekend as my sex slave” I laughed at his comment “Well… I don’t mind…”

Even fell asleep soon after and I thought back to the beginning and to where we were now…

What I didn’t know was… that this were only the beginning of our adventure together!  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.. how about a sequel ? <3 ;-)


End file.
